


Intercom Hacking

by AvaKelly



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intercoms, fuzzy slippers, cocoa and confusion. Plus a happy elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercom Hacking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt [here](http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/10687.html?thread=3365567).

Donna is the perfect secretary. She anticipates her boss' every need, she whips up quick solutions to unexpected problems, she is the goddess of underground legal secretary networks. She is also quite versed in the (not so) ancient art of hacking. Therefore, she has connected the office intercom that wires her desk to her boss' to her home computer. This way she can stay in touch with the necessities of a certain lawyer (and his cute, but don't tell him that or he'll frown the fluffy out of you in with those puppy eyes, associate) even after hours.

The drama is just an added bonus, of course. She doesn't want to listen to innuendo laced conversations between said lawyer and the afore mentioned associate instead of watching, let's say, a movie. No, she would never invade their privacy like that.

Donna is the perfect devious genius.

At the moment, she's at home, catching up with the latest case that Harvey and Mike are discussing in the office. Headset - check -, hot chocolate and fuzzy slippers - check -, tell Donna what's achin', boys.

(M) "... so the case should be settled. This one mistake will break their argument that... Harvey? Are you listening."

(Silence. Click. Click.)

(H) "Mh."

(Silence.)

(M) "Harvey! Ohgod. Is that porn?!"

(Snap.)

(M) "Ow. You didn't have to close the laptop over my hand. Dammit. Why are you watching porn, anyway? Not enough ladies wooed by your superior looks and closing talents?"

(H) "I don't see how any of that is of your concern."

(M) "I found the smoking gun in the case and you were watching porn all along."

(H) "Smoking gun? Really?"

(M) "Ahem. Anyway... are you lonely, Harvey? Deprived?"

Donna gasps as Mike's voice turns sultry. This is it, this is it.

(H) "Why, Mike..."

(Shuffling sounds as Harvey most likely turns his chair around.)

(H) "Are you offering?"

(M) "What are you assuming I would be offering?"

(H) "Making me not lonely."

(M) "Oh, if I'd be offering anything, it would be to get you off..."

(Pause.)

(M) "... that chair and on the sofa. It should be more comfortable for an old man."

Donna can almost hear the smirk.

(H) "I'll move to the sofa. If you sit in my lap."

(More shuffling, longer this time.)

(M) "Wait, Harvey. I was joking. Hey! What are you doing with that hand... ohmotherof... do that again!"

(Clothes being handled.)

(M) "Wait, wait... Harvey... fuck, your tongue..."

(H - husky voice) "God, Mike, I wanna bend you over the desk and then taste the orgasm on your spine. I wanna bury myself in you and make you forget your own name. Over and over and over again..."

(Loud moan. From Mike and Donna.)

(H) "Here, feel me..."

(M) "Wait, what are you... holyfu-nghmmrnmm..."

(Various sounds, none of each suitable for minors.)

(H) "Are you enjoying yourself, Donna?"

Donna almost drops the contents of her cup on her keyboard. She laughs and texts Harvey.

\-- well played, boss. you win. --

(Silence and soft rustle while Harvey checks his phone.)

(H) "Of course I always win."

(M) "Win? Win what? You can let go now, Harvey. Actually, why did I have to sit in your lap anyway? She can't see us."

(Low chuckle.)

(M) "Harvey? Where are we going? Hey, wait a sec-mmmrphmm... ohgod..."

(The elevator's ping is distant as the doors close. The office is silent.)

Donna is the perfect wingman.


End file.
